¡Quiero vivir!
by Leona Dark
Summary: No hay mejor regalo que la vida, pero ¿Qué pasaría sí a un niño deseoso de nacer, se le negara dicho obsequio? .:Fantasía:. .:One shot:. .:Rei Kon:.


**† Título: **Quiero vivir

**† Género: **Fantasía, One shot.

**†**** Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Bey Blade no me pertenecen «por ahora aclaro» los pedí prestados un ratito a Aoi no sé qué y no busco lucro alguno, venga, que sí alguien quiere pagarme por hacer esto, sean bienvenidos los dólares «ya saben… la moneda universal»

**† ****Notas: **¿Qué onda? Pues, como verán, ya he regresado con un nuevo fanfic (Lin: de BB para variar) urusai yami. Está basado en una obra de teatro del mismo nombre que ví cuando iba en la secundaria, no sé quien es el creador, pero Gracias de todos modos. Esta vez no abrá parejas, es una simple reflexión y bueno, agradezco a: **Kisarita nii-chan, black wolf-kot, INVIERNO, Neko-chan, Sonia ! y Sharon** por haber leído **Perdóname.** Espero que éste también les guste y que me dejen sus comentarios. Disfrúten el leer como yo el escribir.

**øº°†°ºø,¸¸,øº°¤°ºø,¸¸,øº°¤°ºø,¸¸,øº°¤°ºø,¸¸,øº°†°ºø**

**Фυιєяσ vιvιя  
****Βy Łєσиα Đαяк**

_'Pasajeros, se les pide de la manera más atenta que tomen sus respectivos asientos cuando la luz roja sobre la puerta se encienda. Abróchense sus cinturones de seguridad mientras despega el avión y que tengan un buen viaje'_

Los seis chicos se miraron unos a otros, las caras les resultaban hasta cierto punto familiar, pero sin llegar a reconocerse. Se encontraban todos parados en el centro de ese lugar, tenían ropas diferentes entre ellos y al parecer la curiosidad de casi todos demostraba que no recordaban como habían llegado hasta allí, hasta ese avión. El interior del mismo era muy extraño; sólo tenía seis asientos, exactamente para ellos.

En ese instante la luz roja comenzó a parpadear hasta que tomó un tono uniforme y un sonido les indicaba que ya era hora de seguir las instrucciones que escucharon al inicio. Los asientos estaban colocados en posición circular al centro del avión, todos eran muy cómodos, reclinables y de gran espacio. Cuando se abrocharon el cinturón, sintieron como el transporte comenzaba a moverse y despues de un par de minutos ya no sintieron su gran agitar.

Los chicos que se encontraban cerca de las ventanas asomaron por ellas y lo único que podían ver eran las nubes que pasaban entre las alas del avión, rompiendose al contacto del blanco metal. Uno de ellos, tuvo que quitarse los mechones rubios del rostro para poder observar mejor el color azul de ese cielo tan limpio y el otro se hizo a un lado la gorra que llevaba puesta y al igual que su compañero de a lado, contemplaban juntos el panorama, del lado derecho, la chica se percató de lo curioso que se veía el cabello del chico que estaba sentado a su lado, un pálido naranja y no se había dado cuenta que el de ojos ámbares, sentado a su izquierda, pensaba lo mismo de su rosada cabellera.

Pasaron por lo menos diez minutos hasta que fue le chico de cabello negro y largo amarrado en una coleta quien se decidió a hablar, desde que se habían dado cuenta que se encontraban allí, ninguno había dicho palabra alguna.

–Hola yo me llamo Rei– habló para llamar su atención, consiguiendolo al recibir una mirada curiosa de casi todos –¿Quiénes son ustedes?

–Mucho gusto, creo que…– leyó su tarjeta –ah, yo soy Mao.

–Pues, mi tarjeta dice que me llamo Max– contestó el rubio.

–La mía dice; Takao.

–Y yo Brooklin.

El chico se alegró que le contestaran, pero había otro pasajero que parecía no haberlo escuchado.

–¿Y tú?

–Kai.

La seriedad del extraño chico llamó su atención, eso sin contar que su presencia era difícil de pasar de sapersivida, su cabello de dos colores, uno oscuro al frente y otro más claro en la parte de atrás, sus ojos carmesíes y esas estrañas marcas en su cara.

–Oye… ¿Por qué tienes eso en el rostro?– preguntó Takao tocándose su propia mejilla.

–No te imp…– iba a contestar cortante hasta que vio que era el centro de atención del avión, la mirada de todos se encontraban sobre él –es una larga historia.

–Pues creo que tenemos tiempo– dijo sonriente el chico de ojos ámbares– nuestro destino aún es muy largo.

Su seguridad hizo sonreir al chico de la gorra y al de cabello naranja. Al parecer él sí sabía que era lo que estaban haciendo en ese lugar.

–¿Tú puedes explicarnos?– se aventuró Mao –Me refiro a que hacemos aquí.

–¿Acaso no lo recuerdan?– y solo recibió una negativa de todos –Con gusto les cuento. Este es el vuelo que nos llevará a la vida.

–¿A la vida?– indagó Takao algo confundido –No te entiendo.

–No te culpo Takao, no todos conocen realmente el motivo por el que estamos en este avión– dijo sabiamente levantando el índice –pero sí saben cual es su misión ¿verdad? Pues este es el primer paso para cumplir su cometido.

–¿quieres decir que…– esta vez habló Brooklin –eso que nos dijeron antes de aparecer aquí, es nuestro futuro?

–Exactamente y a eso se le llama nacer.

Era sorprendente, en verdad Rei sí que sabía mucho. Y Por primera vez, todos se observaron detalladamente entre ellos, y hasta ese momento un sentimiento un poco triste innundó el avión. Todos bajaron repentinamente la mirada y despues de las palabras del pelinegro, nadie volvió a hablar o a preguntar algo al respecto, eso le sorprendió a Rei quien estaba más que gustoso por charlar con ellos antes de que el avión los dejara en sus respectivos destinos.

–En ese caso…– todos miraron al pecoso rubio –yo no quiero nacer.

–No digas eso Max– Rei se levantó hasta quedar cerca de él.

–Es que…– su voz sonó muy triste –es muy doloroso…– y se cubrió el rostro. Rei colocó su brazo sobre su hombro en señal de consuelo a lo que Max lo miró con una sonrisa triste. –Eso quiere decir que a mi madre la violaron.

Todos se quedaron sin algo que decir, la confesión era algo incomoda. Rei por su parte se sorprendió pero no lo demostro en su rostro, al contrario, le sonrió y silenciosamente le pidió que continuara.

–Según me habían dicho, mi madre acababa de salir de su trabajo, ella es mesera y tiene 18 años. Cuando cruzó el parque por donde siempre pasa, dos tipos la interseptaron de entre los árboles, la atacaron y la violaron. En su casa ya pasaban de las 10 de la noche y aún no llegaba, su hermana Emily salió a buscarla junto con su primo Michael y la hallaron a las afueras de parque. Cuando llegaron a su casa se asustaron mucho al verla en ese estado y la llevaron al doctor.– hizo una pausa para suspirar –No sé cuanto tiempo pasó cuando se dio cuenta que estaba embarazada. Su primer pensamiento fue que no quería tenerme, pero toda su familia la apoyó en la desición que quisiera tomar.

–Y entonces ¿por qué no quieres nacer?– ahora fue la chica quien intervino.

–Desde que me enteré, un vínculo me permitía escuchar su dulce voz y en una charla con su hermana me enteré que quería visitara un… un a-asesino de blanco, pero la convencieron y ahora quiere tenerme.

–¿Entonces por qué te niegas al deseo de tu madre?– esta vez fue Kai quien para sorpresa de todos, había intervenido en la charla.

–Porque mi mamá no ama a mi papá– fue corta, pero concreta –ella misma dijo que iba a ser difícil tener un hijo de un hombre que en su vida había visto, además que en su trabajo no quieren a las chicas embarazadas, y ser madre soltera sería un paso muy largo en su vida.

–Pero…– Brooklin habló –tiene a su familia, quien la apoyan y además te tendrá a ti, apuesto a que eso será más que suficiente.

–¿Creen?

Y todos asintieron con una leve sonrisa la cual recibió Max tan cálida como la dulce voz de Judy, su joven madre.

–Eso no debería ser tan grave…– de nuevo Kai llamó su atención –al menos a ti sí te van a querer.

El silencio reinó de nuevo al ver como el chico de los ojos carmínes se hundía en su asiento mientras cruzaba sus brazos sobre su pecho y cerraba los ojos para no tener que mirarlos, Max estaba sentado a su lado y con una mirada inquisidora le pidió a Rei que le preguntara, ya que hasta ahora él había sido quien se ganara la confianza de los demás chicos.

–Un ángel que es traído hasta este avión…– Rei comenzó a hablar –hasta los cuatro meses es amado, de allí en adelante los cinco meses restantes los pasa dentro del vientre de su madre hasta que nace. ¿Por qué dices que no serás querido?

–¿Recuerdas esto?– le preguntó señalando sus marcas en la cara, a lo que el pelinegro asintió mirandolo fijamente –es por lo mismo. Se supone que yo naceré en una gran casa; una mansión, con grandes lujos, empleados y mucho dinero, el caso es que mis padres son unas personas muy importantes dentro de los negocios y la atención hacia mí se reducirá a saber como me llamo y quien me cuida. Eso sumado a que mi abuelo es un tipo arrogante y uraño, quien no me tratará como a uno más de su familia, sino como a un objeto dispuesto a manipularse y moldearse a su antojo.

La seriedad de sus palabaras había sido el detonante de ese frío ambiente, al parecer Kai no quería ese tipo de vida.

–¿Y a qué se deben las marcas?– Rei habló despues de la explicación del bicolor.

–No sé bien que es lo que pasará, pero será una muestra de… algo así como rebeldía en contra de mi padre. Sé que en este momento lo llego a conciderar estúpido, pero no sé bien que es lo que suceda para que yo haga esto.

–¿Pero de qué te quejas?– preguntó Takao –yo naceré en un ambiente pobre y de escasos recursos, mi padre perderá su empleo al poco tiempo de mi nacimiento y mi madre no podrá trabajar a causa de un probable tumor. La verdad, tu vida será cien veces mejor que la mía y aunque digas que tu abuelo es horrible, almenos tendrás comodidades en las que puedes refugiarte ¿Te imaginas una vida sin algo, más que la esperanza de seguir viviendo el día de mañana?

Para esto, Takao se había puesto de pie en un repentino corage por las palabras de Kai ¿Cómo se atrevía a despreciar las comodidades a las que en un futuro le llenarían de alegría su vida que concideraba miserable, mientras él tendría que pasar por hambre y peligros a una escasa edad?

–Tranquilo Takao, no es para que te pongas así– sugirió Max.

–Es lo mismo– respondió Kai –aunque el mundo a tus pies se esté callendo a pedazos y el frío sea insoportable, te aseguro que tus padres estarán allí para darte un misero abrazo y protegerte para salvar tu vida, algo que te apuesto los míos no harán, puedo apostarte que ellos preferirían contratar a un guardaespaldas a tener que hacerse cargo de mí.

Hasta ese momento Takao recuperó la compostura, viendolo así, su vida sería hasta cierto punto agradable pues tendría a sus padres juntos y como lo había dicho Kai, estarían en cualquier momento para cuidarlo. En él se despertó algo más que la simple compasión hacia su compañero de viaje de bicolor cabello y eso le hizo sonreír ante su arrebato de ira.

Rei temía que terminaran golpenadose o algo así, pero resultó mejor, ahora solo faltaba un consejo para Kai, ya que Takao no lo necesitaba, el mismo ojicarmín ya se lo había dicho.

–Siempre hay algo bueno dentro de las cosas malas…– dijo sabiamente cerrando los ojos –Y aunque tu familia no te quiera, como dices, apuesto que tendrás muchos amigos con quien comparir los momentos que tus padres se perderán por no estar contigo, hasta ahora tu actitud me ha gustado y no dudo que tanto chicos como chicas desearán estar cerca de ti para conocer a esa grandiosa persona que serás.

Kai lo miró intrigado, su conocimiento y seguridad eran sorprendentes, eso sumado a la alegría con la que hablaba le había agradado de sobremanera, definitivamente en ese momento deseó que ese chico fuese uno de los chicos que mancionó, serían sus amigos ¿Cómo no lo había supuesto él mismo? Una sonrisa le agradeció a Rei quien se sintió alagado por hacer que sus compañeros se sientiesen bien dentro de su vuelo a la vida, pero ahora faltaban otras dos historias que contar además de la suya, que apostaba sería mejor o más reconfortable que el resto y que estaría gustoso de relatar despues de escuchar a los demás y darles un par de consejos.

–Tengo una duda– habló la chica de cabello rosa –hace un momento mencionaste algo de unos ángeles, ¿cómo es eso?– le preguntó a Rei quien ahora estaba sentado en el piso junto a Max y Takao que lo habían seguido para poder escucharlo más de cerca.

–Bien, pues…– se rascó un poco la nuca, como encontrando las palabras para poder expresarse mejor –antes de entrar aquí, todos nosotros somos ángeles. Tenemos alas y vivimos en convivencia pasifica en un lugar llamado 'paraíso' y cuando ya es nuestro turno de tomar el vuelo, nos avisan como será nuestra vida, como muchos ya saben, y en el momento menos pensado aparecemos dentro de este avión, con la apariencia que tendremos cuando cumplamos 15 años.

La sonrisa unánime era un espectáculo para sus hermosos ojos ámbares, en verdad esos chicos le estaban agradando.

–¿Y no hay errores en la selección de ángeles?– siguió preguntando Mao.

–Definitivamente no, ya que tu destino está escrito y así es como deben ser las cosas– paró para mirarla a los ojos –¿puedo preguntar por qué?

–Es que…–la chica se sentó junto a ellos en el piso –mis padres estarán desepcionados de mí– y una sonrisa triste asomó en su linda carita.

–No lo creo– dijo Brooklin –eres muy bonita y amable, dudo que hagan eso.

–Te equivocas– negó suavemente –lo que pasa es que ellos quieren un hijo– y ante el mutismo de los presentes continuó –varón–. Cómo no hablaron, Mao suspiró pesadamente y comenzó con su explicación –Ellos son de una familia donde las mujeres abundan entre los nietos, así que cuando mi madre se enteró que estaba embarazada se hizo ilusiones de que sería probable que fuera hombre, incluso han comprado ropa de color azul y juguetes de niño.

–Pero… eso ya no es tu culpa o de la selección de ángeles, eso ya depende de tus padres– contestó Rei a verla tan decaída –sí el destino dice que debe ser hombre, será un hombre y sí el destino dice que sea niña, así será. No pueden contradecir a lo que ya se ha escrito, eso sería una falta muy grave que traería duras consecuencias.

–Eso ya lo sé, pero… algo me dice que en verdad fue un error el que me enviaran a esa familia.

Rei nego suavemente la cabeza.

–En esas cosas no hay errores y te aseguro que, aunque tus padres sueñen con tener un varón, te amarán por lo que eres, su hija y no por lo que creyeron que podrías llegar a ser– le sonrió tiernamente –ánimo querida Mao.

Ésta se apenó por el último comentario del chico, pero le agradeció con un animado asentimiento de cabeza. Ahora, solo faltaba el chico de cabellos color naranja. Todos lo miraron, pero él ni se dio cuenta que era el centro de atención dentro del avión, hasta que giró para ver a Rei y hasta ese momento se sorprendió por tener la vista de todos puesta en él.

–Yo…– comenzó sin que alguien se lo pidiera –sé que viviré en una familia amorosa, a pesar de ser hijo único tendré un primo llamado Garland con el que pasaré mucho tiempo jugando, no serémos muy ricos ni muy pobres– lanzó una mirada fugaz a Takao y a Kai que a esas alturas de la charla ya estaba sentado en el piso, junto a Rei. –el único problema es que… el amor que me profesarán será a causa de una enfermedad ¿Alguno de ustedes sabe qué es el autismo?

–Sí, es una enfermedad mental en la que la persona pierde el conocimiento temporalmente sin necesidad de desmayarse, entran a un estado de reposo donde comienzan a imaginar o divagar estando despiertos– respondió Rei –¿No me digas que tú…?

–Sí– respondió Brooklin –mi vida se reducirá a contempar perdidamente el cielo y alimentar a las aves que vea cuando esté en el parque (XD) mis padres me querrán por eso, no porque sea su primer y único hijo. Y aunque a mi primo Garland le guste pasar el tiempo conmigo, no será bueno.

–¡Eso sí que no! No puedes tener un pensamiento así solo por tener una enfermedad– casi le gritó el pelinegro –sabes, las enfermedades que tendrán los hijos cuando nacen son bendicones. No puedes renegar tu destino cuando se te ha otorgado un atributo digno de admirarse.

–¿Y cómo puede admirarse eso?– respondió el aludido.

–¿Cómo? Pues con cariño. Normalmente son pocos los ángeles quienes tienen esa bendición, cuando pasa eso, es porque la relación de los padres está fallando y al tener un pequeño en ese estado, les hace reflexionar sobre lo que representa su matrimonio y la razón por la cual desde un principio decidieron tener un hijo. En verdad amigo, no debes sentirte mal, al contrario, tu vida tendrá un contratiempo, pero se compensará con el amor de tus padres y de tu primo.

Brooklin sonrió animadamente y bajó la mirada, su explicación había elevado mucho su ánimo y ahora ya no tenía ideas negativas sobre su futuro. Y ya era definitivo, todos amaban a ese chico que mostraba confianza y que sabía de muchas cosas, pero aún faltaba que supieran de donde provenía tanto conocimiento y alegría, aún no sabían como sería su vida.

–Y tú Rei, ¿no vas a contarnos como es tu madre o como será tu vida?

–Jeje, claro que sí Max, solo esperaba escuchar a todos para poder animarlos en el vuelo a la vida. Pues, no sé como se llama mi madre, pero sé que es muy hermosa, es muy joven, tiene cerca de 20 años y sus ojos son iguales a los míos, su novio es un joven muy alto, tiene el cabello negrísimo como el mío y la quiere mucho. Aún no están casados, pero he escuchado de planes para hacerlo y bueno, sus padres aceptan su relación y los apoyan abiertamente. Y mi vida… sé que tendré un hermano con cabello negro pero no tan largo como el mío, y… nada más.

–Wow, ya veo de donde viene tu alegría, tu vida sí que será buena y feliz.

–No te creas Takao– respondió –no sé bien como será mi vida, y a cambio de eso se me entregó el paquete para aclarar sus dudas y no hacerlos renegar su futuro.

_'Pasajeros, el destino de cada uno de ustedes ya está próximo, les sugerimos colocarse el paracaídas cuando el reloj en su mano izquierda se encienda, con esto la puerta se abrirá y podrán desender a la tierra'_

–¡Escucharon eso! Ya casi llegamos– gritó Takao.

Y rápidamente buscaron con la vista el supuesto paracaídas y poder ponerselo lo más pronto posibla cuando su reloj brillase.

–¡Es verdad!– dijó el ojiámbar golpeando la palma de su mano izquierda –¿Cúal es vuestro destino, queridos amigos?

–Yo viviré en Japón, en un dojo– respondió el de la gorra –Y mi nombre será… Takao Kinomiya.

–Creo que yo iré a Estados Unidos y ni nombre será Max Mizuhara.

–Mi nombre será Brooklin Matsumara y también viviré en Japón.

–Yo me llamaré Mao y viviré en China, cerca de Hong Kong.

–¿En serio?– preguntó Rei –mi casa estará en Hong Kong y mi apellido será Kon ¡Qué agradable coincidencia!– se sonrió –¿Y qué tal tú Kai?

–Mi apellido será Hiwatari.

–¿Y de donde se supone que es?– preguntó Takao.

–Ruso– le respondió Rei –es fácil adivinarlo porque cuando Kai habla arrastra un poco la 'r'.

Y dadas las explicaciones finales, esperaron a que el supuesto reloj hiciera su 'brillante' intervención para poder descender. Pasaron por lo menos cinco minutos cuando Max observó que su reloj destellaba una luz morada, todos lo animaron y se colocó el paracaídas, la puerta se abrió y en un adiós temporal, se despidió saltando del avión. El segundo en saltar fue Takao cuando un azul intenso parpadeó en su muñeca, se despidió y saltó seguido de Brooklin cuando su reloj brilló en un tenue naranja.

Los tres que se quedaron permanecieron en un corto silencio que fue roto por el chico ruso, que le dirigió una marada intensa a Rei antes de despedirse, su reloj comenzaba a brillar en un rojizo contrastado con su cabello azul en dos tonos, pero combinado con sus ojos.

–Rei, ¿quisieras ser mi amigo cuando estemos en la tierra?

–¿Yo?– su ceja arqueada era un poema cantado en su rostro. Y comprendió la pregunta despues de recordar lo que le había dicho para animarlo –Claro que sí Kai. Solo te pido que nunca me olvides– y ahora la curiosidad era de Kai –es que cuando nacemos no recordamos lo que sucedió en el avión, pero te aseguro que sí nuestro destino quiere que seamos amigos más nuestro deseo por una amistad es más fuerte que el karma, podremos encontrarnos el el futuro.

–Entonces que así sea– dijo Kai parándose frente a él –te estaré esperando, neko– acarició su cabello y caminó a la salida, perdiendose entre las nubes.

Los últimos dos chicos se sonrieron mutuamente. Su estadía ya había terminado hasta que el rosa en la muñeca de Mao iluminó el interior del avión junto con su gran sonrisa. Mao se despidió con un ademán a Rei mientras le pedía que no tardara en bajar y que también lo estaría esperando, y con esto sé predió entre las nubes. Entonces Rei se sentó en el piso mirando su reloj hasta que comenzara a brillar, pero pasaron un par de minutos y no había señales de querer brillar, para esto el pelinegro comenzó a impasientarse y habló con la voz del avión.

–Oye, ¿por qué aún no brilla mi reloj si se supone que yo también bajaba en Hong Kong junto con Mao?

_'Querido pasajero, ha habido un cambio en la ruta del vuelo y tendremos que regresar a la estación'_

–¿Un ca-cambio?– tartamudeó –¿A… a qué te refieres con un cambió?

_'Al parecer su madre ha visitado a una persona peligrosa y ha impedido que su crecimiento se desarrolle. Lo sentimos querido pasajero, pero su madre lo ha abortado'_

Su expresión era de una total incredulidad, se quedó mudo por un par de segundos que le parecieron eternos de no ser porque escuchó un llanto en la lejanía ¿Qué era ese lamento? ¿Acaso era su…? Sí, podía escuchar como la dulce voz de su madre lo llamaba a gritos pidiendole perdón por haber hecho eso, no lo conocía, nunca tuvo el placer de hacerlo, pero le rogaba que le perdonara por haber cortado la fina línea que hasta ese momento representaba su embarazo, el único camino que lo llevaría hasta la vida que tanto estaba anhelando. Ahora lo entendía, el porque no tenía escrito su futuro, él no tenía derecho a nacer.

Su madre le pedía perdón una y otra vez hasta que se quedó dormida, entre sollozos escuchó que su novio la había obligado a hacer semejante acto, al parecer el amor que se profesaban era una simple farsa montada para quedar bien, para ocultar que en realidad nunca le interesó la idea de tener un hijo con la persona a la que tantas veces le había dicho que la amaba. Ahora su hermosa madre se encontraba triste y delirando por una posible infección a causa del legrado. Nunca podría ver su cara al despertar en la mañana, nunca podría pasear con ella en el parque rodeado de árboles que siempre soñó, nunca estaría con ella, nunca estaría vivo.

¿Y la promesa de Kai? Él quería que fuesen amigos ¿qué pasaría sí el ruso lo buscaba y nunca podría hallarlo? Rei lo prometió, dijo que superarían el karma y el destino para entablar una amistad, para que la vida del ruso no fuera como él temía y pudiera ver lo lindo y agradable que resultaba estar rodeado de amigos. ¿Qué haría ahora?

–No…– dijo callendo de rodillas con los brazos flácidos a sus costados –¡No es posible!– se inclinó y gopleó el frío piso –No…– sus lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas mientras un grito fue lo último que se eschuchó de su parte –No puede ser ¿por qué…? ¡¿POR QUÉ?!– y sus sollozos eran cada vez más fuertes –¡Por favor…! ¡Quiero vivir…!

Y despues de eso el motor del avión se escuchó en la lejanía, opacado por la voz que le había dado la noticia.

_'Retomando la ruta. Atención, el último destino se ha cancelado. Reiniciando el regreso al paraíso… reiniciando el regreso al paraíso…'_

**  
øº°†°ºø,¸¸,øº°¤°ºø,¸¸,øº **Fi**ni**te **ºø,¸¸,øº°¤°ºø,¸¸,øº°†°ºø**

Oh rayos, creo que me no me salió tan triste como quería.

**Lin:** A mí sí me gustó, oie dark ¿Estas llorando?

No yami, es que tengo algo dentro del ojo.

**Lin:** Claro, lo mismo dijiste cuando viste la obra de teatro hace como tres años.

Jeje, pues sí. La verdad espero poder causar ese efecto a quien haya leído esto, normalmente no suelo escribir cosas así, pero recordé esa obra y bueno, lo demás es historia. Y ¿qué tal? ¿Les gustó? Espero que sí.

**Lin:** Ya saben ¿verdad? Review aquí abajito porfis n.n

Despues de la promesa de Rei, creo que me pensaré para hacer algún tipo de continuación, quien sabe, talves su deseo sea cumplido y al final si pueda nacer ¿No? Bueno, dudas, quejas, sujerencias y/o amenazas las espero gustosa en sus reviews. Por el momento muchas gracias por lleger hasta aquí. Cuidense nn y nos seguiremos leyendo.

**†** » I stay, I pray, see you in heaven far away. I stay, I pray, see you in heaven one day… « **†**

**L**eona **D**ark

**1041-010608**


End file.
